


Routines

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hudmel brotherly love, M/M, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Finn may not get irregular verbs, but he gets his brother.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Everything 'verse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 27





	Routines

Friday nights for the Hudmels are always family night, and Saturdays are Burt and Carole’s date night. They’re usually Finn’s date night too, but Rachel is all about her college applications right now, so Finn only ever sees his girlfriend during glee club, since they don’t have any of the same classes and Rachel spends all of her free time rehearsing her college audition songs and trying to come up with ways to con Mr. Schue into giving her _more_ solos. She doesn’t even make Finn watch musicals any more, and Finn sort of misses that and not just because she usually let him touch her boobs after he sat through _The Sound of Music_ or _Phantom of the Opera_ or any of the other really really long movies.

Since he’s never home on Saturdays, he always just assumed Kurt and Puck take advantage of having the house to themselves while Burt and Mom go bowling or see a movie or whatever else parents do on dates (Finn isn’t totally sure, since Rachel’s dads never really go anywhere without her after she threw that party and sort of turned into a wino while they were on their cruise and most of his other friends’ parents are either divorced or don’t have date nights.)

So yeah, Finn is actually sort of surprised when he gets home from the garage the first Saturday of winter break and finds Kurt in comfy clothes. He’s pretty sure that means Puck isn’t coming over.

“No Puck tonight?” Finn asks, kicking off his shoes and leaving them in the pile next to the door. He’s never said it out loud or anything, but he likes looking down at his Converse sitting next to Burt’s work boots and the white sneakers his mom wears with her scrubs and Kurt’s combat boots. The jumble of shoes means they’re a family.  
  
Kurt shakes his head. “No. Never on Saturdays. No Rachel?”

“College applications.” Finn explains.

“Oh.”

“I gotta shower. You wanna order pizza or something?”

Kurt looks torn, and Finn gets it. On the one hand, Kurt probably does want pizza. On the other hand, Kurt doesn’t want leftover pizza around in front of Burt, tempting him to cheat on his low-sodium, low-fat, cardboard diet.

“If you eat three slices, I’ll eat five and then there won’t be any leftovers.” Finn says and Kurt nods.

“Okay. Pepperoni?”

“And mushroom. And olives. And maybe peppers. And onions.”

Kurt smirks a little bit, “So an everything pizza without sausage.”

“Oh, and sausage.” Finn grins and Kurt rolls his eyes, but he’s scrolling through his contacts to find the pizzeria anyway.

After showering and pulling on sweats and a t-shirt, Finn wanders back downstairs just as Kurt is closing the door behind the pizza guy. Finn grabs plates, napkins, a Diet Coke and a root beer and returns to the living room where Kurt is spinning channels, looking for something to watch. He stops on an episode of _Criminal Minds_ and Finn drops comfortably onto the couch next to his brother. He’s not sure when he and Kurt figured out they share an obsession with crime shows, but he knows it was sort of like glue at the beginning, when they were all living together in the new house and things were still sort of awkward. They’ll watch any of the _CSI_ s or _Law and Order_ s or _Bones_ or _Criminal Minds_ or _The Mentalist_ or _The Closer_ or even _Psych_ —they aren’t picky. Kurt likes to try to figure out the ending before the episode actually gets there, and Finn likes that the dudes are badass and the chicks are usually pretty hot.

It’s an episode neither of them has seen, where the unsub has a creepy obsession with his mother (although that’s nothing new—mommy issues are everywhere in crime shows) so they eat their pizza quietly, occasional talking during the commercials. The end credits are rolling and the scrolling text at the bottom of the screen announces they’ve actually stumbled on a four-hour block of _Criminal Minds_.

“Why never on Saturdays?” Finn asks, and for a second Kurt blinks slowly at him like he has no idea what Finn is talking about. “Puck.”

“Oh.” Kurt says, before shrugging. “He spends time with his mom and his sister and his nana.”

Finn expected Kurt to say Puck has his fight club on Saturday nights, so he’s sort of thrown at the idea of Puck voluntarily spending time with his mom and his nana and Sarah. Puck’s always bitching about how Sarah’s a pain in the ass and rolling his eyes when he talks about his mom, but he must not mean any of it if he’s willing to give up a whole Saturday night when he could be doing stuff with Kurt. Finn’s brain deliberately stays very far away from the actual specifics of _doing stuff_. There are just some things you don’t need to know about your little brother. (And, okay, Kurt is six months older than Finn is, but he’s still way shorter, so Finn always thinks of Kurt as his little brother, although he never says that out loud because he’s pretty sure Kurt would probably hit him with the nearest issue of _Vogue_ , which is like the heaviest magazine ever. Also, paper cuts.)

Kurt’s phone buzzes on the arm of the sofa, and he doesn’t, like, lunge for it or anything, but his hand moves to pick it up pretty fast, and he reads his text with a little smile on his face before tapping out a quick reply. Kurt usually just looked tired reading texts from Blaine, so Finn knows the smiling is a good sign.

“So are you and Puck it?”

“What do you mean?”

“ _It_. The real deal. Epic. Love forever. All the stuff Rachel says about her and me, but doesn’t really mean since also says she’s going to New York and never coming back.”

“She’s not good for you.”

“Yeah, well, neither was Quinn.”

Kurt huffs an exasperated sigh. “Finn, there are more than two girls at McKinley.”

“You’re just trying to get out of answering my question.” Finn says. He may not get irregular verbs (no matter how hard Mr. Schue tries to explain them), but he gets his brother.

“I don’t know.” Kurt says quietly, like he’s afraid to admit it out loud. “Maybe.”

Usually with Kurt, maybe means no. Finn thinks this time it actually means yes.  
  
“Now shush,” Kurt says before Finn can ask him anything else. “This guy is totally a dirty cop. I want to find out of I’m right.”  
  
“You _know_ you’re right. We’ve already seen this episode.” Finn points out, laughing when Kurt throws a balled up napkin at his head.

Finn’s still getting used to the whole having-a-brother-from-another-mother thing, but he’s learning that hanging out with your brother on a Saturday night beats watching lame musicals with your girlfriend all the time (although he might feel differently if Rachel ever let him get to third base).  



End file.
